


A Bike Rack on the Bentley

by The_Bentley



Series: Five Hundred Word Challenges [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bickering, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves the Bentley (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, Lower Tadfield (Good Omens), M/M, Mention of torture, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Music, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Worried Crowley (Good Omens), Worry, mention of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: After taking Anathema home, Crowley and Aziraphale bicker in the Bentley and Crowley worries about punishment now that they have lost the Antichrist.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Five Hundred Word Challenges [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #10 “Velocipede"





	A Bike Rack on the Bentley

The Bentley slipped off into the night, just another dark shape on the road on the outskirts of Tadfield. Crowley seethed quietly. Aziraphale fidgeted uncomfortably, well aware Crowley was upset over the whole ordeal with the young woman with the velocipede. He cleared his throat loudly, the sound noticeable over the Queen blaring from the Blaupunkt. 

_You say black, I say white_  
_You say bark, I say bite_  
_You say shark, I say hey man_  
_Jaws was never my scene_  
_And I don't like Star Wars_

“What?” snapped Crowley as he flew through town, aggressive driving personified. He snapped off the Blaupunkt. “I don’t need your opinion,” he growled at the car.

“I apologise.”

“You put a bike rack on my Bentley.”

“Yes, I did.”

“You put a _bike rack_ on my Bentley.”

“I know, but it would have been rude to leave her there.”

“You put a bike rack _on my Bentley_!”

“It was a chance to do a good deed after you caused trouble.” Aziraphale gave him a sidelong glance, his blue eyes accusing. “If you hadn’t had hit her with your car, I wouldn’t have had to offer her a ride.”

Crowley swerved to miss a hedgehog, Aziraphale clutching the seat. “She hit me. Whatever happened to her is her own fault.”

“That’s rather rude, Crowley.”

“Yeah, well . . . you’re not the one facing an eternity of torture,” the demon muttered softly; Aziraphale didn't appear to hear him.

His anxiety levels were through the roof right now and tomorrow’s forecast was for another round of trouble raining down on both of them as they raced against the forces of Heaven and Hell to save the Earth. Meanwhile, Aziraphale didn’t remotely have his head in the game, being more worried about a stupid young woman who wasn’t watching where she was going than the now indisputable fact they had lost the Antichrist. The hellhound was named, all Hell was set to break loose along with all Heaven. 

“What do we do now, Crowley?”

“I don’t know.” Crowley sighed. “You hungry?”

“I am a little peckish.”

Crowley put on the brakes and pulled into the last café in town, seated on the edge of the city limits. It wasn’t fancy — its sign flickered with a few unstable bulbs — but Crowley could get himself a halfway decent cup of coffee, he hoped, and Aziraphale could order something to munch on. Maybe as they sat cooling off after the whole mess at Tadfield Manor something would come to them before Hell decided their best option was to flay Crowley alive for his incompetence. He took some solace in the fact that Aziraphale could probably beg ignorance over this whole debacle. At least the angel he loved would not have to spend forever suffering whatever unpleasantness passed for punishment in Heaven. 

“Here, let’s get you something to eat.” Crowley’s tone was not unkind.

But as they passed around the back of the Bentley, he still paused to check for inadvertent bike rack scratches.


End file.
